Ben 10 Justice League: The Return of Evil Waybig
Ben 10 Justice League: The Return of Evil Waybig is a crossover between Ben 10: Omniverse and JLA. This is a four hour CGI movie silmar to the other film, Ben 10: Destroy all Aliens. 16 year-old Ben Tennyson, Rook, Gwen, and Kevin were fighting crime when a time portal brings 10-year-olds Ben and Gwen, also bringing Kevin evil younger self, Kevin 11 too. A giant portal appeard in the sky bringing the Justice League. And they have to work together to stop a familiar enemy who come to destroy the universe evan Young Ben's old enemy, Kevin 11, Evil Waybig and some of Ben's foes. The Justice League in the crossover consists of 45 Members. Plot A rampaging Palorfayg is traveling through Bellwood and it began to smash and throw cars and destroy a SWAT team. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin find it and the Palorfayg stops and stairs back to start chasing them. Kevin is asking Ben and Gwen about any ideas how they're going to stop it. They met the Justice League of America after the League Stopped Darkseid. Characters Ben 10: *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) *Gwen Tennyson (Ashley Johnson) *Kevin E. Levin (Greg Cipes) *Max Tennyson (Paul Eding) *Young Ben Tennyson (Tara Strong) *Young Gwen Tennyson (Megan Smith) *Azmuth (Jeff Bennett) *Tetrax Shard (Dave Fennoy) *Julie Yamamoto (Vvyan Pham) *Ship (Vvyan Pham) *Professor Paradox (David McCallum) *Eunice (Molly C. Quinn) *Rook Blanko (Bumper Robinson) *Mr. Baumann (Corey Burton) Omnitrix Aliens: #Heatblast (David Kaye) #Four Arms (John DiMaggio) #Diamondhead (Eric Bauza) #XLR8 (Yuri Lowenthal) #Wildmutt (Dee Bradley Baker) #Stinkfly (Dee Bradley Baker) #Ghostfreak (Jeff Bennett) #Upgrade (Yuri Lowenthal/Tara Strong) #Ripjaws (Kevin Michael Richardson) #Grey Matter (Eric Bauza) #Buzzshock (Yuri Lowenthal) #Articguana (Mark Hamill) #Spitter (Dee Bradley Baker) #Cannonbolt (David Kaye) #Wildvine (John DiMaggio) #Upchuck (Eric Bauza) #Ditto (Tom Kenny) #Eye Guy (Paul Eding) #Way Big (Dee Bradley Baker) #Benwolf (John DiMaggio) #Benviktor (Michael Dorn) #Benmummy (Kevin Michael Richardson) #Swampfire (Dee Bradley Baker) #Humongousaur (John DiMaggio) #Chromastone (Dee Bradley Baker) #Echo Echo (Dee Bradley Baker) #Big Chill (Dee Bradley Baker) #Goop (Dee Bradley Baker) #Jetray (Dee Bradley Baker) #Brainstorm (Corey Burton) #Spidermonkey (Dee Bradley Baker) #Lodestar (Dee Bradley Baker) #Rath (John DiMaggio) #Nanomech (Dee Bradley Baker) #Water Hazard (Dee Bradley Baker) #Terraspin (Bumper Robinson) #Armodrillo (John DiMaggio) #NRG (Dee Bradley Baker) #AmpFibian (Yuri Lowenthal/Dee Bradley Baker) #Fastrack (Dee Bradley Baker) #ChamAlien (Dee Bradley Baker) #Jurry Rigg (Bumper Robinson) #Eatle (Eric Bauza) #Clockwork (Dee Bradley Baker) #Shocksquatch (David Kaye) #Bloxx (Bumper Robinson) #Feedback (Yuri Lowenthal) #Ball Weevil (Bumber Robinson) #Gravattack (David Kaye) #Crashopper (Dee Bradley Baker) #Alien X (Kevin Conroy/Vicki Lewis) Justice League: #Superman (Tim Daly) #Batman (Kevin Conroy) #Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) #Green Lantern/Hal Jordan (Nathan Fillion) #Flash/Barry Allen (Michael Rosenbaum) #Martain Manhunter (Kevin Michael Richardson) #Aquaman (Miguel Ferrer) #Hawkwoman (Maria Canals-Barrea) #Hawkman (James Remar) #Green Arrow (Neal McDonough) #Blue Beetle/Ted Kord (Steven Blum) #Red Tornado (Jeff Bennett) #Zatanna (Jennifer Hale) #Dr. Fate (James Horan) #Plastic Man (Tom Kenny) #Booster Gold (Crispin Freeman) #*Skeets (Tom Kenny) #Green Lantern/John Stewart (Michael Jai White) #Black Canary (Vanessa Marshall) #Etrigan the Demon (Michael T. Wiess) #Firestorm (Cedirc Yarbrough) #Captain Marvel (Rob Lowe) #Black Lightining (LeVar Burton) #Captain Atom (Xander Berkeley) #Elongated Man (Jeremy Piven) #Vixen (Gina Torres) #The Atom (David Kaye) #Rocket Red (Peter Lurie) #Fire (Grey DeLisle) #Ice (Jennifer Hale) #Steel (Michael Dorn) #Cyborg (Bumper Robinson) #Dr. Light (Lauren Tom) #Icon (Tony Todd) #Zauriel (Jonathan Adams) #Aztek (Corey Burton) #The Question (Keith Szarabajka) #Huntress (Kate Higgins) #Moon Madien (Kari Wahlgren) #Katana (Gwendoline Yeo) #Animal Man (Nolan North) #The Atom (David Kaye) #Metamorpho (Cam Clarke) #Big Barda (Julianne Grossman) #Mr. Miracle (Ioan Gruffudd) Ben 10 Villians: *Evil Waybig (Gary Anthony Wiliams): The main villain *Malware (Corey Burton) *Dr. Psychobos (Eric Bauza) *Vilgax (John DiMaggio) **Psyphon (Dee Bradley Baker) *Vulcanus (John DiMaggio) *Trumbipular (Dee Bradly Baker) *Dr. Animo (Dwight Schultz) *Sixsix (Dee Bradley Baker) *Sevenseven (Dee Bradley Baker) *Kraab (Jeff Bennett) *Albedo (Yuri Lowenthal) *Techadons (Various Voices) *Palorfayg (Dee Bradley Baker) *Zombozo (John DiMaggio) *Khyber (David Kaye) **Khyber's Pet (Paul Eding) *Argit (Alexander Polinsky) *The Vreedle Brothers (John DiMaggio & Rob Paulsen) *Bubble Helmet (John DiMaggio) *Fistina (Morgan Lofting) *Liam (Paul Eding) Nemetrix Aliens: *Crabdozer *Buglizard *Slamworm *Mucilator *Terroranchula *Tyrannopede *Pirahnax: Ripjaws predator Other Characters: *Darkseid (John DiMaggio): Facing the League prior to the Crossover in *Supergirl (Summer Glau): Served as a Hostage of Darkseid, Reappears in the middle of the Crossover. Ben almost had a crush on her. Crew *Collette Sunderman